


my 🌙 moonlight

by khuyen (y2kromantic)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Riku, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Shameless Smut, Top Sora, au where riku is a rabbit so he likes 2 fUCK, not crack actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2kromantic/pseuds/khuyen
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Riku was nevershyabout what he wanted or what heneeded.If he ever wanted cuddles, he asked for them.If he wanted kisses, he got them.And if Riku needed to get bent over a desk and fucked raw until his boyfriend’s cum painted his insides—well, who was Sora to say ‘no’ to that?Or: Riku is a bunny who loves to be loved by his boyfriend.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	my 🌙 moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried 2 speedrun writinf. time was [010:32:24.38]. 5 hrs writing, 2 hrs rewriting. ~3.5 hrs ???. i suck ok
> 
> was supposed to be like 2k i swear just got carrrid away

Sora didn’t know what he expected when he came home to their apartment that night, but Riku naked, on his knees, and begging to be _ruined_ wasn’t it.

His ears perked up, the white fur trimming the pink insides of his scapha. Pretty lips quivered as he whispered softly, thighs rocking slightly to mimic motions of riding.

“Please, _please_ , baby—need you,” Riku whined, peering up at him with beautiful, glossy eyes. Sora did always say it reminded him of seagreen waves.

For as long as he could remember, Riku was never _shy_ about what he wanted or what he _needed_. If he ever wanted cuddles, he asked for them. If he wanted kisses, he got them.

And if Riku needed to get bent over a desk and fucked raw until his boyfriend’s cum painted his insides—well, who was Sora to say ‘ _no_ ’ to that?

Sora reached up to hide a smile behind his hand. He couldn’t say he was expecting _this_ , but he wasn’t exactly _complaining_ either.

Riku’s hands had already hiked up his inner thighs, desperately pinching and pulling at the layers of fabric that separated him from Sora’s straining cock.

“ _Cute_ ,” Sora fondly murmured, reveling in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, and obliged to stroke the sensitive insides of his ears with his hands.

Riku willingly leaned into his touch—small _mmm’s_ and _aah’s_ escaping from his mouth as Sora knew right where to feel with his calloused fingers.

“Whatdya want me to do to you tonight, Moonlight?” Sora said, bending to scratch those hard-to-reach corners. “Can’t do anything unless you ask, remember?”

“Want you to—to fuck my mouth,” Riku stuck out his tongue to show him, a little past his lips. “Wanna swallow your cum ‘cause I’m _so_ hungry. Want you in me _so_ much.”

“And they say patience is a virtue, huh,” Sora teased.

Riku just glowered at him. “Unzip.”

Sora shook his head. “Do it for me.” He resisted the urge to laugh when Riku pouted even more.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, and worked frantically, removing the leather belt from its loops and pulling the zipper down to its edge.

Riku stared at his clothed dick, tilting his head curiously, as if to evaluate how he could take Sora into his mouth.

No matter how many times they’ve done this, Riku always treated it as if it were their first time—being overly cautious and maybe a little confused.

Sora found it endearing. He always felt anew with Riku in his arms.

Before Sora could tell him was okay to start, he _moaned_ as Riku kissed the head of his clothed dick, pressing hungry lips against the wet, sticky fabric. 

“Fuck— _Riku_ ,” Sora growled, leaning his back against the closed door. He jolted up as his half-hard dick soon became exposed to the cool air.

“Like the show so far?” Riku took the time to taunt, as if it was payback for making him do all the work.

His boyfriend could do the most embarrassing things in the world, and still come out with a dignified smirk on his face. Maybe Sora liked that part of him a little too much.

“Hmm,” Sora made a show of thinking. “Think I’d like it more if you could just—”

Riku didn’t have time to adjust as Sora tugged harshly on his ears, not so much that it would hurt, but enough to make Riku _squeal_.

With fingers inching closer to the base of his ears, Sora inched Riku’s head towards him, right so the tip of his cock touched the raw seam of his pretty lips.

“Open,” Sora said, fingers lining the fur around his ears. Riku blinked owlishly, dark eyelashes fluttering up and down before he complied.

The slide against Riku’s lips was _heavenly_. Sora bit down on his bottom lip as Riku began to lap feverishly at the slit, and then at the sides, and soon underneath. He cleaned up the globs of precum before it leaked to the floor.

Riku eventually took him all into his mouth, eyes closed as he made sure every inch of Sora’s dick touched his inner cheek, grazed near his teeth, and felt the top roof of his mouth. He milked him dry, drinking up his fluids as if it were milk.

It took all of Sora’s willpower to _not_ come at the sight of his boyfriend—ears beginning to press flat against the sides of his head, taking Sora so much further. Lips stretched so _perfectly_ around his cock. Muffled whimpers slipping out of his throat that went straight to dick.

“So pretty, Riku—just for me,” Sora released his hold on Riku’s ears, and began to pet the base of it. His boyfriend let out a satisfied sound, as if to bask in the sensation, which was enough encouragement to reach the hilt.

 _There it was_ , Sora gritted his teeth as Riku’s throat constricted to breathe, _Riku’s second sweet spot_.

Sora bucked his hips, thrusting sharply into the narrow passage. He could hear Riku sharply inhale, eyes startled wide open. Sora could see it a bit clearer now in the dim light of their room—how _dark_ and _dilated_ his pupils had become.

He knew Riku _loved_ it.

“Want me to do it again, Moonlight?” Sora asked, as if the answer wasn’t _obvious_.

There was only so much Riku could do when Sora’s cock was lodged deep inside his tight throat, but Riku took action anyways—weakly hitting his fist against Sora’s shins and tipping his forehead closer to touch Sora’s stomach.

“Well, your wish is my command,” Sora laughed, and gave his impatient boyfriend what he wanted.

Securing his hands tightly into Riku’s silver strands, he harshly pulled him away from his dick, only to jerk him right back down to the hilt. He repeated this again and again, fucking Riku’s throat dry.

Tears began to run down Riku’s cheeks at that—leaving shiny, wet trails that glistened. Riku was clearly enjoying this a bit too much, screwing his eyes shut once more as Sora manhandled him.

“Doing so well, Moonlight. So well for me,” Sora cooed, whispering so only he could hear. “Shame if I were to _do this_.” He switched to give one last tug to Riku’s ears, pulling him back only to get his lips off his dick.

“What—what’s that for, Sora?” Riku pouted in disbelief, mouth sadly empty and saliva dripping down his chin, hair so tousled, and white ears back on high alert.

Sora would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the warmth of his boyfriend’s throat accommodating his cock, but the desire to please his boyfriend outweighed pretty much everything else.

“Here’s the thing, Riku,” Sora began. “Want me to come in your throat?” Riku already looked excited to say ‘ _yes_ ’, but there was more. “ _Or_ , do you want me to fill you up _inside_ with my cum?”

Riku suddenly stilled, like a deer frozen in headlights. Any promises of deepthroating was immediately forgotten—Sora _knew_ he was already desperate for the latter.

“Please, _please_ fill me up, baby,” Riku looked up at him finally. “Come in me until I feel so full, it drips.” He licked his lips, hands sliding between closed thighs. His boyfriend has looked so _innocent_ , despite being so unkempt and downright _obscene_ at the same time. “Wanna… wanna feel you fuck me so _hard_ —can’t even _walk_ tomorrow.”

Again, Sora was a weak man, so he muttered another swear under his breath as he bent down and pushed Riku to the ground.

His boyfriend was ethereal, and Sora’s heart thumped faster at the sight of him—splayed out on the wood tiling of their bedroom floor, arms bent to lay flat against his stomach. His eyes were more brighter now—no longer obscured by darkness and framed by the bright light coming in from their window.

Then came his lips, still slightly agape from his blow job before.

Sora grinned, pinning him closer into place. He then attacked those pink lips with his own, kissing him so roughly he _hoped_ they would bruise tomorrow. He tasted himself on Riku’s tongue—the sweetness of it all overwhelming his taste buds.

Riku wailed once Sora bit down on his lips _hard_ , and he snaked his fingers around Sora’s neck as they continued, digits pressing him closer to his face. Sora hummed once his tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, and Riku’s body squirmed underneath his hold.

They eventually broke away—to catch their breath and exhale heavily into the cool, open air.

“Scale of one-to-ten, how good of a kisser am I?” Sora joked once he regained his voice somewhat, leaning forward so his forehead touched Riku’s.

Riku mustered the energy to smile just for _him_ , and Sora swore his heart _swooned_. “A million—kiss me again,” and so he did.

It was difficult to keep up the intensity like they had before, so they softly kissed, nipping at each other’s lips instead of full-on eveloping them. It wasn’t lazy, nor was it excessive—

 _Passionate_. Riku would’ve called it passionate. It was the kind of feeling they had for each other—used to calm this amorous energy around them and take it somewhere more softer, more _lovelier_.

“Wanna move on, Moonlight?” Sora made sure once they pulled apart again.

Riku rested his head on the side, one ear to the floor and the other near Sora’s face. “Yeah. I’m—‘m ready.”

Sora nodded, and took the tip of Riku’s soft ears into his mouth, teeth lightly biting down on the pliant flesh, sucking it until the air’s all gone out. Riku made a _sound_ —another one that ebbed at his arousal and made it grow _larger_.

 _Not yet_ , Sora had to remind himself, stroking his dick once before continuing, _Not yet_.

He began to work his tongue up and down the pink scapha, sipping and licking just like Riku had done for his part. Sora made sure to bite every inch of his ears as he moved lower and lower.

Once he reached the base, Sora smiled into his bite as he chomped down _hard_.

Riku practically _shouted_ , begging “ _More, more, more!_ ” as the pain subsided into pleasure. Sora gave it to him, asking Riku to turn over his head and repeat the process on his other ear.

Even after years and years have passed, Sora was positive he would _never_ get tired of this—tired of the way his boyfriend writhed and moaned under him. Tired of how melodious his moans flowed from his mouth. Tired of how much he _adored_ him.

Sora craned his neck to give Riku a reassuring peck on the lips, giving some more across his face. Riku sighed dreamily, accepting kiss after kiss with a a smile on his face.

Sora continued trailing down his jawline, which soon became the tendons in his neck, and then his broad, open body—just _waiting_ to be marked.

“Gonna do more biting if that’s okay with you.”

“Always. God, Sora— _please_.”

He buried his face into Riku’s neck, taking in the whiff of strawberries and vanilla from his body shampoo, and sunk his teeth into it.

Riku moaned once more, his body tensing as Sora began to suck hickeys into them. Sora took this opportunity to roam his hand around his boyfriend’s body—feeling the curve of his torso, the dip of muscle in his arms, and the bump of his pecs until—

“Yeah. Bingo,” Sora smirked as his finger began toying with Riku’s nipple.

Sora could practically hear Riku _gasp_ in surprise, as if his excitement had clouded his thoughts and made him forgot about one of his _own_ favorite sensations.

“Thought I wouldn’t do this, huh?” Sora voiced his thoughts aloud, only to be met with a whimper as his steady fingers _pinched_ Riku’s nipple.

Riku’s back began to arch off the ground as Sora only rubbed the hard nubs more, stimulating circles around them, squeezing them tightly, twisting them—and all Riku could do was lay helplessly on the floor.

“Sora—let me— _let me_ ,” Riku cried out as his own hands shoved Sora’s out of the way. Sora released his hold on Riku’s neck to watch his boyfriend in curiosity.

Riku took in a deep breath before his fingers folded to play with his own nipples. He put a lot more force into his movements than Sora did, palming at them and abusing them until he cried out once more.

“Like—like it?” Riku asked, his voice a bit hoarse and out of breath.

“Very much,” Sora nodded, and tipped forward to give Riku another hickey right underneath his first one. He seemed appreciative at that. 

Riku tweaked at his nipples, all the while staring at his most favorite person in the universe. He watched Sora with intent eyes—divine, stormy, and dark. Something like the sea—his mouth wide open to unabashedly moan loud enough for everybody in the _world_ to hear.

Off in the far-off depths of his mind, Sora wondered how he got so lucky—to be the one hovering right above this beautiful man. Riku would say it’s because Sora’s just as gorgeous, and that they would love each other no matter what. Sora supposed it was true.

“Let’s do it someplace nicer, ‘kay, Moonlight?” Sora said, kneeling to rise up, interrupting Riku’s pleasure to pull him up by his arm.

“Huh— _where_?” Riku looked genuinely confused, as if he had forgotten they were in their _bedroom_.

“To our bed, silly!” was all Sora said before walking a few paces to fall into the mattress, bringing his boyfriend down with him. They collapsed into their bed, hearing the frame creak and groan under their combined weight.

Sora grinned, hauling Riku closer to him—so flushed and beautiful beside him. “I love you.” He whispered.

Riku leaned forwards to lick at the tip of his nose. “Love you too, baby,” He hazily murmured, and licked another stripe down one of Sora’s cheeks.

Sora took off the rest of his clothes that kept him from being flush against Riku—removing his pants like his boyfriend had wanted him to. Throwing his shirt somewhere off to the side to trip over later. Kicking his boxers that kept his uncomfortable hard-on from being free.

Sora then propped himself up on his elbows once he was on the bed again, and prodded at Riku until he caught the hint and flipped onto his frontside, getting on all fours.

Riku got into position—the one that basically invited to let Sora have all the _fun_ he wanted with him.

Sora absentmindedly wet his lips at the sight of his boyfriend—so pliant and _waiting_. His fingers stroked his own dick once more. (Damn, how has he been holding on for _this_ long?)

Giving into his desires, his hands immediately went straight for the cleft of his ass, trailing up and down the curve. Riku was already becoming vocal again, so Sora teased it a while longer, just to draw out more of those breathy pants.

“Touch— _aahh_ —touch _it_ , please,” Riku implored after he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Want me to touch what, Riku? I’m _already_ touching you, aren’t I,” Sora said, clearly avoiding the obvious.

Riku gave out a curse under his breath before wriggling his body back. “M-my tail, Sora—please, please, _please_.”

He was half-thankful his boyfriend couldn’t see his smirk right about now. “Yeah, yeah. I was _getting to it_ , Moonlight.”

Riku let out an irritated groan that indicated that—no—Sora wasn’t getting there. Wasn’t getting there fast _enough_.

Just right above the crease of his ass stood a white, fluffy tail—more like a snowy pom-pom than anything else. It twitched as Sora blew air upon it, the hairs on end blowing in the direction of the breeze.

Riku moved to grab Sora’s sleeping pillow, and buried his face into it, making the small of his back curve _even more_. The tail wasn’t as sensitive as his inner ears were, but it was infinitely _way_ more entertaining to mess around with.

Sora poked at the ball of fur, cupping his fingers around it, pressing kisses to it. Riku’s body twisted and turned, wiggling his ass out even further so Sora could touch it more.

Sora fiddled with the white rear for another minute before reaching for their nightstand, taking out the first bottle of lube he touched from the top drawer, and resumed right where he left off—nuzzling his face against it until Riku’s body began to shake.

Once it did, Sora paused for another moment to spill some lubricant onto his fingers. Maybe to give Riku a short, merciful break before he was eventually reduced into a crying, thrashing mess—ass sore and sheets dirty from getting dicked down into the mattress.

Sora hovered above Riku’s body once more, peppering kisses all over his frame. He started at the end of his neck, working his way down the small of his back. And soon enough, he was back at Riku’s rear again, putting the most pressure on his tail in his kisses. That was enough to make Riku jolt up.

Sora’s hands worked to spread his cheeks, mouth moving to blow against the rim like he did Riku’s tail. It was already slicked up, filthily _wet_ from the amount of foreplay they’d been doing.

Slowly, but steadily, Sora slipped a digit into his hole, right up to his second knuckle. The slide was easy. Riku responded, curling his toes and moaning into the pillow.

“Huh. Looks like I didn’t need lube after all,” Sora said to himself in amusement.

His finger fit snugly against Riku’s rim, able to wander in the closed walls and curve in other spots. Sora slowly began to push in deeper. Riku’s hips began to stutter, moving of its own accord—already desperate to be filled with _something_.

If this was the energy Riku was giving to his _hands_ , then Sora wondered what it will be like when Riku’s walls were closed around _him_.

Sora’s tongue went to lap at the fluids dripping from his hole, and the weight shifted on the bed. Riku tasted of fresh pineapple—the lube flavor Sora had managed to pull out of the drawer this time—and something else good he couldn’t describe, even after years of tasting it.

Either way, Sora didn’t really care about the specifics as his tongue pushed past the sensitive ring of muscle. That, along with his finger, had pushed his boyfriend over the edge as he rolled his head up from the pillow in a sudden gasp.

Sora pushed in another finger once he deemed his entrance lubricated enough. Riku was _trying_ (oh, was he trying) to keep his body still, channeling all his tremors into faint swears.

Driven by of an onslaught of “ _Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck—Sora_ ”, he finally inserted all three fingers, pumping them in and out of Riku’s entrance as his tongue continued to lick. His jaw was beginning to ache, but he would go on forever if it meant Riku could never stop sounding so _erotic_.

Sora explored further inside his walls, more loose and less tense than it had been before. Riku helped him, adjusting his knees slightly to get Sora to touch him in places he wanted.

Soon enough, his fingers crooked at the right time, feeling the rim clench around him, and Riku choked on his own saliva. Only then did he knew he had found _that spot_. His _favorite_.

Sora smiled to himself at Riku’s reaction, wnd without warning, began to harshly massage his prostate. His three fingers jabbed remorselessly at his gland until Riku was flailing about. Sora pulled his mouth away just so he could admire the view of his fussy boyfriend.

“S-Sora! Stop!” Riku had cried out once he couldn’t take it anymore, bucking himself off of Sora’s fingers. He got up from his elbows, and turned to face his boyfriend. “I _need_ you, now. Just…”

Sora didn’t even have time to respond as Riku shoved him on top of a pillow, mirroring what Sora did to him before.

“Baby, please— _watch me_ ,” Riku pleaded, his voice small as he folded his legs over Sora’s thighs.

From there, Sora could see how aching _hard_ he was. He didn’t know how Riku was able to keep himself from touching his neglected cock even once—so curved and red and just _begging_ to be humped against. (And for so _long_ , too, even before Sora had gotten home.)

Sora could feel the slipperiness coming from his boyfriend—wet slick and the pineapple lube pooling onto his thighs. All it took was one desperate grind against Sora’s legs for Riku to completely shatter. He panted, wrinkling his nose, ears laying flatter against his head.

This was all his. His boyfriend. His _light_.

Sora just thought it was all so _fucking adorable_ —thought Riku was the _cutest thing in the galaxy_ —and his hands wandered to wrap around Riku’s erection.

He lightly stroked it, grazing the pads of his fingers, and Riku whimpered, hand brought up to bite on his own nails, to keep his voice from becoming _too_ cracked.

“Sora, Sora—fuck— _close_ ,” He had warned him in a strained voice, desperately humping against his thighs. 

“Riku,” Sora began, pressing into the slit and smearing the precum all over his thumb. “You’re so pretty. The prettiest person in all the worlds,” He murmured, going faster. “ _My Riku_. My one and only. Just _mine_.”

The praise washed over Riku to his breaking point, cum shooting up his chest and dribbling down Sora’s fingers as he rode out his release—erratically humping like he would die if he didn’t.

Sora felt his mouth become dry at the display, keeping his hands from going straight to his cock. He needed to hold off on his own release until he was _inside_ his boyfriend.

“We—we should take a break,” Sora reassured him, rising up to throw his arms around his boyfriend.

“You’re,” Riku began, trying to put enough distance between their chests. He stared down at Sora’s part, still curved and _needed_. “You’re still hard.”

“I can live,” He could suffer a little longer if it meant Riku wouldn’t get hurt so soon.

But his boyfriend wasn’t having it, and frowned. “No, no—let me _help you_.”

“Riku,” Sora tried to reason. “You need to unwind and—”

“ _Sora_. Can’t fucking think. Want you in me _so bad_ ,” Riku growled impatiently, beginning to rock on his legs to prove his point. “So, so, so bad—please, _please_.”

Even if his own dick was softening, those words still held weight—so much _want_ —and Sora was so _hard. Horny. Needy. Shit._

“Fuck,” Sora swore out.

Riku leaned in closer to his ear. “Wanna feel you come in me already. Wanna show everybody who I belong to,” He whispered, rolling his hips so _close_ to his cock. “Can you _please_ do that to me?”

His boyfriend was out to get him, wasn’t he?

And if Sora shifting was enough confirmation, Riku brought Sora into a rough kiss, clashing his lips eagerly onto his. It didn’t take long for it to devolve into just teeth—restlessness and desperation apparent in his every move.

“Fine,” Sora admitted defeat as they broke away, giving him a pat to his head. “You won this time.”

Riku beamed at that. He placed his hands around Sora’s shoulders, and shifted his hips up. Sora helped guide his cock to his entrance, going in as easy as possible to ease the pain that Riku must be feeling.

It _looked_ like Riku wanted to thrash—felt like it, too, from how his legs trembled. His hands tightly trapped his shoulders in a vice grip.

Sora gave a quick, worried peck to the cupid’s bow, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Are—are you okay, Moonlight?”

“P-Perfect, Sora,” Riku reassured him, even with a voice as strained as his, he still smiled. “ _Absolutely. Perfect._ ”

“Okay,” Sora said quietly, returning his grin. “I trust you.”

Once Riku had completely bottomed out, Sora swore he forgot how to _breathe_. He took a moment to feel Riku’s warm walls as he bottomed out, feeling how it tried to clench and unclench around him.

Riku closed his eyes, focusing on relaxing his body and adjusting. His lips were still curved up, and Sora couldn’t resist but pull him into another heartfelt kiss.

Right from the get-go, it was obvious they weren’t going to go at it for anymore than five minutes, but damn, Sora couldn’t feel anymore honored Riku wanted _this_ —wanted to do all this just for _him_.

Slowly at first, Riku picked himself up from his cock, and immediately sank back down, eliciting a moan deep from both of their throats.

Sora wrapped his arms around his waist, whispering some praises and words of encouragement. Riku started to go faster, hopping and bouncing on his cock, shaking from oversensitivity.

Yet, his hips _couldn’t stop moving_.

Sora’s hands strayed from its place to brush against other spots—reaching back to fiddle with his boyfriend’s ear. He softly petted the base of it, hoping to comfort him.

Riku made a pleased sound, as if telling him on to do it _more_. He didn’t need to voice his thoughts to know Sora would anyways. They were in sync like that—a bond they couldn’t appreciate enough.

Soon, Riku’s hips could only move halfway up his boyfriend’s cock before freezing, quivering too badly to hike up any further.

Sora knew Riku would scold him if he didn’t get what he wanted, so he moved in his stead, thrusting shallowly into the welcoming entrance. Riku whimpered, taking it all in.

“Sora. _Harder_ ,” Riku said after a while, more teardrops flowing from his eyes.

Sora looked at him in concern. “But, Riku—”

“Shh…” He pressed a finger to his lips. “Want you to. I’m not _fragile_ , Sora—promise.”

Riku’s body was still shuddering, his words leaving a mark in Sora’s mind. His eyes watched him intently, hooded and so, so _dark_.

Sora knew they couldn’t lie.

“I love you,” was all he murmured, giving one last scratch to his ears before leaving to find his boyfriend’s hands.

“I love you more,” Riku took it, and intertwined them. “ _Please_ move, baby.”

And with another nod and a light kiss, he quickened his speed.

“ _Sora!_ ” Riku cried out, and with more thrusts, he began to mutter nonsense as Sora began ramming faster and faster into him.

Riku‘s voice raised to a new volume, and only then had he known he’d found _that spot_ again.

Sora kept the angle, aiming for his prostate, wanting to make his boyfriend feel so _good_ and _full_ —nothing but the best.

He knew it ached—knew how much it _burned_ —but Riku’s face hadn’t twisted in discomfort yet. His mind was still spinning in delight as he panted out those pretty sighs of his.

So, Sora kept going.

But soon, it became far too much to bear—hearing Riku shout as he neared towards his second orgasm of the night. Sora felt his rushing towards him, too, white hot jolts of electricity shocking up his spine.

Sora’s gaze snapped to stare at his Riku’s face. He _loved_ his boyfriend’s reactions, and he knew this one would be his best. Riku finally rested against the base of Sora’s cock, feeling every twitch and jerk inside his loose hole.

Teal eyes were screwed shut, letting his mouth do all the work for him. His lips pressed into thin lines, soon widening into pretty _oh’s_ , stuttering to formulate words as his mind went completely clouded—so _gone_.

Even untouched, his boyfriend’s cock spilled with more cum again, painting itself across Sora’s chest. Riku finally relaxed again, leaving a mere one minute window before the _painful_ oversensity kicks in.

His face was so pink, _burning_. Drool was rolling down his chin, still there from how hard Riku had _screamed_ into the night. His hair was tousled so much, strands sticking out everywhere as ears were calm and serene.

At the sight of that, Sora came, too, feeling his boyfriend’s walls become more and more cramped as he clasped around him.

Sora couldn’t stop repeating Riku’s name over and over, reveling in this climax high with the person he adored most in the worlds.

Riku’s other hand slid to push up the sweaty bangs away from his face—so they could gaze into each other for as long as they wanted.

Sora could tell the only thing on Riku’s mind was his name as well.

Once the afterglow overwashed them, Sora collapsed back down into the mattress. Riku followed, lying right on top of him. The room became hot now, with Riku still in him and cum so splattered across _both_ their stomachs.

Sora didn’t really care much about the mess, and from the looks of it, his boyfriend didn’t either.

They caught eyes again. Riku brought in to lick across Sora’s left eyelid, and playfully stuck his tongue out. “You taste salty.”

“You do, too,” Sora said, pressing a kiss to his bottom lip.

Riku stared at him with those beautiful turquoise eyes of his, reaching to caress his finger across the divots of Sora’s cheek. “I love you more than anything in the galaxy.”

“Uh-huh,” Sora closed his eyes. “Then I love you more than everything else in this entire universe. No milky ways, no stars, no planets—nothing’s like _you_.”

“Trying to one up me,” Riku hummed in challenge, “If you’re ever gone, I’d travel across every single world in the cosmos to find you. Travel through time and space to see you again.” His face softened. “I would do _anything_ to be with you forever.”

Sora lazily smiled, squeezing Riku’s hand tighter. “You don’t have to go far, Riku—‘cause you’re my _moonlight_. I’ll _always_ find my way back to you, even in the darkness.”

Riku sighed happily, mumbling something suspiciously like “ _You’re more sappier than I am_ ” under his breath, and buried himself into his boyfriend’s neck.

Sora only held him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> it was only till i edited this tht i realised i use so many italics,,,,,whiosps. my smut is still eh bc its 2 detailed and too long but im trying. man. ooc but ion care much. this is thr closest ill ever get 2 writing fUrypr0n
> 
> anywayz, thx for reading!! luv me sum btm riku. bun bun bunny riku,,,; xoxo


End file.
